The New Miraculous LadyBug
by NickiLimaa123
Summary: E se no meio de Origem parte 1 Marinette tivesse que se mudar de Paris? Quem seria a nova LadyBug? Quem combateria os Akumas de Hawk Moth junto com Chat Noir? E se no meio de tudo isso uma garota chegasse a Paris e fosse escolhida para ser a nova LadyBug? Como seria essa história? Então não perca The New Miraculous LadyBug!
1. Prólogo

E se no meio de Origem parte 1 Marinette tivesse que se mudar de Paris? Quem seria a nova LadyBug? Quem combateria os Akumas de Hawk Moth junto com Chat Noir? E se no meio de tudo isso uma garota chegasse a Paris e fosse escolhida para ser a nova LadyBug? Como seria essa história? Então não perca The New Miraculous LadyBug!


	2. Uma Nova LadyBug

**POV Autora**

-E agora Tikki? O que irei fazer? Paris corre perigo, como vou poder ser a LadyBug se irei me mudar? - Marinette perguntava a sua pequena Kwami

-Você tem que levar o Miraculous para o Mestre Fu o mais rápido possível, ele vai encontrar uma nova LadyBug - dizia Tikki

-Mas quem é Mestre Fu? - pergunta Marinette

-Eu te mostrarei, vamos! - disse a pequena Kwami

 _ **Enquanto isso na casa de dos Agreste...**_

-Ela não pode se mudar Plagg, quem irá ser a LadyBug? - pergunta Adrien a seu Kwami

-O Mestre Fu vai resolver isso, agora onde está meu Camembert? - perguntava Plagg

-Paris corre perigo e você está pensando em Camembert? - responde Adrien irritado

Marinette foi até a casa de Mestre Fu sendo guiada por Tikki, ela apenas achava que o senhor com traços orientais era amigo do Mestre ela retornou para casa sua mudança já estava pronta, ela nunca imaginou que um dia ela teria que deixar sua amada isso Mestre Fu pensava em como conseguir uma nova LadyBug, pois ele praticamente andou por Paris inteira procurando alguém com o coração bom o suficiente para ficar com o Miraculous na vez de decidiu então que faria isso mais uma vez, ele precisava encontrar alguém, Chat Noir não poderia capturar akumas nem trabalhar sozinho.

 _ **No outro lado de Paris...**_

-Alice! Acorde querida, nós já chegamos! - dizia uma mulher com olhos azuis e cabelos negros tentando acordar sua filha que como ela tinham belos olhos azuis e cabelos negros longos e azulados

-Ah, mãe, só mais 5 minutinhos! - dizia a garota

-Vamos, o caminhão de mudança já deve estar chegando, nem parece a mesma Alice de 30 minutos atrás que estava louca pra chegar em Paris - diz a mulher

-Mas eu estou com sono! - diz a garota

-Nem vem, vamos Alice, levanta se não eu te deixo trancada aí no carro mesmo! - a mulher diz sabendo que agora a filha levantaria

-Tá bom, você venceu, ah, essa viagem acabou comigo - a menina diz e boceja

-Você deve estar mesmo cansada, por que não dá uma voltinha aqui nos arredores, só pra esse sono passar - sugere para a filha

-Okay - diz Alice saindo do carro e começando a andar

Alice começa a andar e a observar tudo ao seu redor, Paris é bem mais bonita do que ela imaginava, ela realmente estava feliz por estar morando em Paris, esse sempre foi seu é americana mas sua mãe nasceu em Paris, desde pequena Alice fala Francês muito bem graças as visitas frequentes de parentes era exatamente igual a Marinette somente seus olhos que eram um azul mais escuro e seus cabelos viviam soltos e eram longos e lisos, como Marinette ela também era bem desastrada mas ao contrário de Marinette ela não era tão fácil de gaguejar, pelo menos até andava Alice avistou um senhor com traços orientais que estava com certa dificuldade para atravessar a rua que estava bem rapidamente correu em direção do velhinho e o ajudou a atravessar a rua movimentada.

-O senhor está bem? - pergunta Alice

-Sim, graças a você.Por acaso é nova em Paris? Nunca a vi por aqui - diz Mestre Fu

-Sim, cheguei hoje, aliás eu estava andando pra ver se meu sono passava - ela respondeu

-Por acaso é filha de Belle Chermont? - perguntou Mestre Fu, os Chermonts eram uma família conhecida entre os Parisiênses

-Como sabe o nome de minha mãe? - perguntou Alice

-Eu a conheci quando ela tinha sua idade - disse Mestre Fu

-Oh, , foi um prazer te conhecer é...- ela disse mas não sabia o nome dele

-Mestre Fu, me chame de Mestre Fu - diz o senhor

-Me chamo Alice, até mais Mestre Fu! - diz a garota e volta a sua caminhada por Paris

Mestre Fu então decidiu que Alice seria a nova LadyBug, ela tinha o coração bondoso assim como era o de se transformou ainda com um pouco de dificuldade e levou a caixinha com os Miraculous até o quarto da garota que ainda não havia chegado em precisava salvar o mundo dos muitos akumas que estavam a solta graças a falta de conhecimento de Marinette que não capturou o akuma na primeira batalha.

 **POV Alice**

Depois dessa caminhada em Paris eu devo ter perdido uns 5 quilos, não que eu seja gorda as vezes até acho que estou magra então voltar para casa por que já está ficando tarde, minha mãe pode chamar a polícia e provavelmente as minhas coisas já chegaram.Só vou para a escola daqui a três dias então posso chego em casa minha mãe está cozinhando, e eu vou para meu quarto já que estou exausta de tanto um banho e coloco meu pijama azul marinho de bolinhas rosa, na verdade tudo o que eu uso é azul marinho e a TV e vejo que está acontecendo algo urgente, aumento o volume.

"Uma nova onde de super vilões está atacando Paris mas somente Chat Noir está lutando com está a nossa super heroína LadyBug?"

-LadyBug? Quem é essa tal heroína? Nunca ouvi falar... - comentei e depois percebi uma pequena caixa marrom com alguns desenhos vermelhos que ela não conseguiu identificar - O que é isso?

Eu abri a caixinha e de lá saiu uma Kwami, Tikki, eu rapidamente me afastei.

-AAAAAHHH, NÃO ME MORDA! - gritei, o que era aquilo?

-Eu não vou te morder, por favor me escute! - disse o pequeno ser

-AAAHHH, COMO VOCÊ ESTÁ FALANDO COMIGO? É UM EXTRATERRESTRE? UM ALIEN? - gritei ainda escondida, até que aquele negócinho era fofinho mas ainda sim era sinistro

-Não, se você se acalmar e me deixar explicar tudo vai ficar bem! - diz a pequena coisinha

-Tudo bem, mas fica aí, ainda não tenho total certeza que você não vai me morder! - eu disse

-Meu nome é Tikki, eu sou uma Kwami e você foi escolhida para ser a nova LadyBug - ela diz

-Peraí, eu? Ladybug? Você só pode estar de brincadeira, eu nem sei quem é essa tal de LadyBug - eu disse

-Você foi escolhida para ser a nova LadyBug, Paris precisa de você, aquele é seu parceiro Chat Noir, ele não está conseguindo cuidar dos vilões sozinho, você é a única que pode capturar os akumas - explicou Tikki

-Atakuma o que? - perguntei

-Akuma, é uma borboleta que transforma as pessoas em super vilões, quem cria elas é o Hawk Moth, você e o Chat Noir são os únicos capazes de derrota-los.- diz Tikki - Para você ser transformada basta dizer, Transformar!

-Transformar? - perguntei e Tikki foi sugada pelos brincos vermelhos que estavam na caixinha e que agora estavam em minhas orelhas

Então percebi que minha roupa mudou para um tipo de macacão vermelho com bolinhas pretas e em meu rosto havia uma máscara, meu cabelo estava preso em um rabo de cavalo amarrado por uma fita vermelha, eu estava uma verdadeira joaninha.

-Tikki! Tikki! Cadê você? Se estiver me ouvindo eu quero minhas roupas normais de volta! - eu disse e fui até a cobertura de minha casa - Então eu terei que combater akumas com um ioiô? Vamos ver pra que isso serve

Joguei o ioiô para longe e parece que ele se enroscou em algo já que eu fui puxada para longe

-AAAAAAHHHH - gritei enquanto era puxada pelo ioiô

Quando finalmente consegui ficar em pé em cima de um prédio vi vários homens de pedra também vi uma figura vestida de gato preto, aquele com certeza deve ser meu parceiro Chat eles por alguns minutos até que uma garota com um celular na mão e os cabelos castanhos com as pontas laranjas gritou.

-O que está esperando LadyBug?

Eu sabia que eu deveria ajuda-lo mas eu não sabia como, vi então que Chat Noir já estava ficando cansado de tanto precisava meu ioiô na direção dos homens de pedra e os amarrei, fui até Chat Noir e perguntei.

-Desculpe a demora, eu estava meio desnorteada - eu disse

-Tudo bem, mas agora temos que pegar esse akuma - disse Chat Noir, ele até que era bonitinho

Os homens de pedra se soltaram e voltaram a nos atacar, eu já não sabia o que fazer, o homem de pedra maior estava segurando duas garotas que gritavam começaram a ir em direção a torre Eiffel, e quando finalmente chegamos o que segurava as garotas estava na torre e vários carros de polícia estacionaram homem, que eu deduzi que fosse o prefeito disse em um alto falante:

-Eu ordeno que devolva minha filha em segurança!

-Como quiser - disse o monstro jogando a garota que começou a prometer algumas coisas estranhas como "Eu prometo ser legal com todo mundo", corri e consegui pega-la a tempo

-Eu não prometi nada! - disse a garota

-Ãhm? - eu não entendi

Do nada então o homem de pedra fica meio que engasgado e uma nuvem de borboletas negras, o que eu deduzi serem akumas, formaram um rosto mascarado que disse:

-Olá povo de Paris, eu sou Hawk Moth, não ouçam a LadyBug e Chat Noir eles que são os vilões - eu o cortei

-Boa tentativa Hawk Moth, mas todos sabemos que você é o vilão dessa história! - eu disse e com o ioiô destruí a nuvem de akumas

O homem de pedra se levantou e tentou nos atacar mas conseguimos que ele nunca abria a mão e deduzi que o akuma estivesse ali, pedi ao Chat Noir que destraísse os outros enquanto eu pegava o akuma.

-Hey, por que não tenta me pegar? - eu perguntei e usei meu poder especial, nunca se sabe- Talismã

Então recebi um Paraquedas? Pra quê vou usar isso?.Ele abriu a mão mas a garota caiu, ele foi tentar pega-la mas também caiu, vi uma pedra roxa caindo e logo a peguei, a quebrei e um akuma saiu dela.

-Hora de aniquilar a...- eu ia captura-lo mas o homem de pedra se transformou e eu tive que pular para pega-lo - Chat Noir, você pega o garoto!

Consegui pegar a menina e ao mesmo tempo capturei o akuma, Chat Noir também deu um jeito de salvar o aterrissamos eu a coloquei no chão e libertei o akuma.

-Tchau, tchau borboletinha. - então joguei o paraquedas para cima o que fez que tudo voltasse ao normal - Miraculous LadyBug!

-Desculpa Milenny - o garoto disse mas a menina perecia brava

Vi então que aquela pedra na verdade era uma bola de papel, o abri e vi que era uma letra de música para a a tal Milenny

-Se você lesse a música que ele escreveu talvez mudasse de ideia - eu disse a ela

-Uau! É lindo Ivan, pena que não dá pra perceber quando você grita...ops, quando você canta - ela disse depois de ler a música e o abraçou

-Você é muito boa, My Lady - diz Chat Noir, ele beija minha mão e eu coro, como assim coro? Eu nunca na vida corei! - Espero que nos encontremos mais vezes

-Mas é claro Chat - eu disse - Mas agora tenho que ir, tchau, tchau, gatinho

-Até mais, My Lady - ele disse

Fui para casa e me destransformei.

-Uau! Tikki, nunca pensei que eu seria uma heroína! - eu disse me deitando na cama

-Eu sabia que você conseguiria! - disse Tikki abraçando minha bochecha

-Alice, vem jantar! - minha mãe gritou

-Ih, cheguei bem a tempo, Tikki, o que Kwams comem? - perguntei

-Cada um tem uma preferência - respondeu

-Você deve estar faminta, o que você come? - perguntei

-Você teria cookies? - perguntou

-Claro, já volto com seus cookies! - eu disse e saí do meu quarto

 _ **Continua...**_


End file.
